Something Close To Happily Ever After
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: With Wilson gone what happens now?


**Erin:** I just watched the series finally. It was good but I didn't get my Thouse ending so I decided to write it myself. Enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own House MD. If I did Thouse would have been endgame.

* * *

Something Close To Happily Ever After

Curled up in her chair Thirteen read her book enjoying it or tried too. First it had been House's funeral, she never got the chance to say those words, to say she loved him. Next it had been Wilson's cancer finally taking him. Her only real connect left to House, not that she had seen him much after House's funeral. She didn't have much time but she had too much. She had a plan. They had a plan which was now gone. When it got bad or bad enough she was going to return to him be with him for as long as she had left until she couldn't take it anymore and he put an end to her suffering. They wouldn't have much time but enough. Now they had none. She found it hard, impossible to enjoy what she had left.

A knock on her door caused Thirteen to pull herself up. She wasn't sure who it could be as she didn't have anyone left. Her latest girlfriend was gone. Apparently her depression over the loss of House was too much for her. Unlocking the door she swung it open.

She almost fainted yet she could only stand there in a frozen state unable to move, unable to speak. She must have lost it. That was the only explanation to what she was witnessing.

"I'm sorry," House's voice spoke, just like she remembered. It brought her back to reality. "I wanted to come sooner, to tell you, but these months were Wilson's."

She nodded understanding. She always had to share him with Wilson and she never minded. "That's okay. I'm just so happy to see you."

He smiled one of those rare beautiful smiles that she longed to see. His hand reached out cupping her face. "Thirteen." He paused staring into her eyes. "I love you."

This snapped any resolve she had left causing tears to flow down her cheeks. She tossed her arms around him sobbing into his chest. His chin rested on her head as he held her. Inhaling deeply his lungs filled with her scent. He missed it so much. They stood there time passing as she slowly calmed her breathing and soon she just held him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this moment can we bring this inside. I am, after all, dead," he joked but his voice didn't hold much humor. No it held something deeper.

Thirteen stepped away her hand taking his she brought him inside locking the door behind them. They moved to the couch settling in together. House's arms wrapped around her form as Thirteen snuggled into his chest. Silence enveloped them. Neither had to say anything, they never did, it was one thing House loved about their relationship no words where needed she always just _knew_. He wasn't sure how but that was something amazing.

As the sunset and night filled the apartment Thirteen finally broke the silence. "What now?"

"Well." He pulled her closer so she was practically sitting in his lap. "Your lease is up in less than a week and I noticed you didn't sign a new one. I left Wilson everything in my will. Before he died he set up new accounts with everything we had left under my new identity. It's more than enough money to last a lifetime. Possibly two. We bought a cottage. Yes a cottage. Small but it has everything we need."

Thirteen sat up staring into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I told Wilson that I wanted to spend whatever time you had left together. He helped me do that. The cottage is pretty much in the middle of nowhere but it's exactly what you like. We don't have to stay there at least until it gets too hard to travel." House knew he was babbling but he suddenly found himself nervous. "This is all considering that you want to be with me."

She moved to straddle him resting her hands on both his shoulder. "Yes. Always." She leaned forward pressing her lips to his briefly before pulling back. "I love you."

He smiled reaching out he cupped her cheek. She leaned down pressing her lips to his for their second kiss. This felt different then all the other kisses in their lives. It wasn't hot, needy, and passionate. It wasn't slow, wanting, or romantic. This kiss was everything. It was love. It was all the words they never said. It was every I love you, every promise that never passed their lips. And as he unbuttoned her shirt this was the first time he wanted to make love to someone. The first time he didn't want to be pleasured but to pleasure her to show her that she was the one.

Thirteen stood up taking his hands she pulled him with her. Leading him to the bedroom her eyes never left his and she knew he was the only one she would ever be with again. Stopping at the foot of the bed she reached out to him grabbing the edges of her shirt she pulled it over his head. Tossing it onto the floor he reached out finishing what he had started sliding the material off her shoulder. She reached out undoing his pants. She planted a kiss on his chest running her fingers down his skin.

House pushed the material down stepping out his pants and underwear to leave him exposed to her. Her eyes traveled over him and he let her. She was the only one he'd let see him, see his leg, so openly. She reached behind her unclasping her bra letting it fall to the floor before taking off her pants.

She stepped forward their bodies pressing together. She stared up watching him. Leaning down he pressed a deep kiss. His hands cupped her face, his tongue ran over her lips. She moaned softly, her hands resting on his chest. When they parted to breathe her lips where red and swollen, her eyes half closed lusted over.

She took his hand bring him with her to the bed. Lying back he crawled over her the only sound that filled the room was their breathing. His kisses traveled down from her lips to her jaw down her throat. Soft kisses that tickled as his stubble brushed against her smooth skin. She arched up into him as his kisses traveled lower his mouth clasping over her nipple. He worshiped her body. His tongue making circles causing moans, gasps, to erupt from her throat. As he released her a whimper escaped her at the loss. He traveled to the other side and her fingers slipped into his hair.

Finally the kisses moved lower until his tongue was running along her, parting her. She gasped arching up into him in instinct. He sucked and a moan came from her. He spread her legs wide his teeth nibbling her. She felt the pressure building and when his tongue went inside her it was too much. She came.

Her heart pounding in her chest, her breath uneven, her body covered in sweat. He kissed the inside of her thigh before raising up to her lips. He rested his cheek to her his lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt before." His breath leaving Goosebumps along her neck.

"I knew." She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I should have said the words." He pulled back to stare at her.

A smile touched her lips. "You weren't ready. Now you are."

He smiled back lips touching lips his arms wrapping around her. His tip touched her entrance causing her to moan into his mouth. He moved back watching her face as he slipped inside her. His own eyes fluttering closed. They moved together slowly, every movement purposeful.

"Remy," he moaned for the first time since they met he used her real name.

She shook her head. "No. Thirteen." He stared at her confused. "I'm your Thirteen. Always yours."

He kissed her again with passion. He nibbled her lip. He moved faster. Her legs locked around him and the pressure was becoming too much for them. They came.

…

The early morning sunlight woke him. Part of him wondered if it was a dream but opening his eyes to find the beautiful woman draped over his body told him that it wasn't. He snuggled up to her resting his cheek on the top of her head. He was in heaven. He was happy.

She began to stir signaling that she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered opened and he just stared deeply into them. She leaned up pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," she mumbled snuggling back into him.

"It is," he replied.

…

They packed up her apartment within a few days. She got rid of everything they didn't need. She kept her clothes, personal effects, but everything else went. Movers came and got them leaving the apartment empty. They stood at the door staring inside for a brief moment before they left everything behind.

…

The cottage was, as he said, small. One bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, a living room, and that was it, but it was perfect. It was everything they needed. House already had it furnished and the kitchen was fully stocked. His things had been moved in months ago. What little things Wilson had retrieved from his apartment. Really the only personal effects, beside his clothing, that he had kept his piano and some music. Of course his television but he didn't really count that as personal.

After what little she had brought was unpacked Thirteen stood out on the back porch staring out at the lake. No one else was around for miles. The nearest store was a minimum of fifteen minutes away. It would be a trip just going to the store but they didn't care.

House came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him and they watched at the sun set over the lake.

"Tell me what you want. What do you want to do?" he asked her. They had years together still.

She closed her eyes. "Hmm. Let's stay here awhile. Then let's see everything we can."

"Paris, Rome, Tokyo, the Bahamas, Hawaii," he listed some of the places off the top of his head.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You on the beach in a bikini. I like the sound of that," he chuckled.

A thought occurred to her. "You're dead. You don't have a passport." House didn't answer instead he reached into his pocket passing her one. Opening it up she saw his picture with a new name printed beside it. "House Gregory? Really? Out of all the names you could have picked that's what you went with?"

"Well you already call me House so I decided to go simple," he replied.

She closed it laughing. "Oh, House. You really are one of a kind."

He kissed her neck. "So." He took the passport out tucking it away. He replaced it with a small velvet box. "Remy Hadley, now that you have agreed to run off with me into the sunset. How about you marry me too?"

She opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring. One perfect cut diamond, not big, but just right. "House." He took the ring from the box placing it on her finger. "Yes."

He squeezed her in his arms. "Good because this could have gotten really awkward."

She laughed. "Wait, aren't you already married?"

"No, Gregory House was. I'm House Gregory remember?" he retorted. "Now how about we test out the bedroom?"

Thirteen turned in his arms staring up into his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

And they lived happily ever after or something like that.

* * *

**Erin:** So what did you think? Did I keep them in character? Is this an ending you could see for the show? Please review. It makes my day.


End file.
